


The Surprise Sentinel

by hellbells



Series: Expanded Tales of TLBB: The Fusion Zone [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, NCIS, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Bashing, M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: Tony is about to get the surprise of his life when he comes online. He'd never tested positive or so he thought. There are some pros considering his guide is a hot silver fox.There are some downsides ... someone had to have suppressed his Sentinel side but he was going to find them and make them pay.





	1. Prologue: Fall Down the Rabbit Hole

**Author's Note:**

> So due to demands this story is now being expanded from the original short.

**** David Rossi did not want to be back at the bureau.  Damn Erin Strauss and her arrogance in demanding he be brought back on some spurious reason.  There was a reason he’d walked away from  the FBI  in the first place. He’d gotten into the minds of one too many serial killers. It was starting to damage his guide abilities and  once Blair Sandburg had confirmed his suspicions that his neural pathways were showing empathic damage he’d processed his retirement.  He might not have found his permanent sentinel but he was self-aware enough to know he needed to get out.  He’d only stayed in the Bureau because he’d always thought his Sentinel would be an agent.

His musings meant he wasn’t paying attention to where he was going and h e bumped into an agent wearing a visitor's pass, and time stopped. It was not a cliche. It actually felt like the whole world froze. He grasped hold of the man to stop him from falling  on his ass but his whole entire being felt connected to green eyes.  _ Jesus,  _ this was his Sentinel.  _ Finally.  _ The jokes about his ex-wives were legendary but he’d never met his Sentinel so looked for temporary connections.  He’d finally stopped seeking a stop-gap that couldn’t fill the void of where his Sentinel should be.

“Hello.” He said, voice rich with wonder.  David had figured this day would never come.

“You’re my guide?”  The man asked, confusion flitted across his face that David didn’t understand.

Rossi nodded,  feeling it in his very core to be true . “I am. Let me make arrangements and then we should get out of here.”

Tony’s head was pounding,  the pain was the worst he’d ever felt . “I don’t understand. Not a Sentinel.” He then collapsed fully as his mind was not able to compute what his body already knew. 

Damn. Well,  Dave  guessed he wasn’t going to be consulting on the BAU’s case after all. His Sentinel was taking priority  and Strauss could go and screw herself . 

Speak of the devil, a shrill voice shouted his name.  “Agent Rossi!” 

David looked up with a growl.  There were times where you had to draw a line and this was one of them. “Not now, and for god's sake will someone call me an SG medical team. My Sentinel is the middle of an empathic event!” 

“That is impossible!” Strauss was not a sentinel or a guide. However, she’d read up on the literature as she had so many sentinels and guides who worked under her authority.

Dave hadn’t let go of his Sentinel but managed to convey his anger.  “Tell that to my Sentinel!”

Tony was groaning in pain, it felt like someone was trying to cleave his skull in two. The only thing stopping him from completely shutting down was the presence at his side. He instinctively grabbed on to the only thing that felt like safety.  _ A Sentinel, his father had said he was null! This made no sense. _

Then again, thinking, in general, was becoming too difficult. His guide was in control and he surrendered to unconsciousness as his body adjusted to some serious changes.  If he saw Senior anytime soon he would punch him in the face.

~*~

Rossi gave the small amount of information he’d found out. “This is Agent Anthony DiNozzo.” Rossi had managed to figure that out thanks to the visitors pass.    
  
“He is not on the register.” The Sentinel paramedic said with surprise, looking at the database. “Not even on the latent files.”   
  
Rossi rolled his eyes because he’d guessed that from his Sentinel’s shock. “He was as shocked as you but you could be a level one and know he is a powerful sentinel.”   
  
The paramedic nodded because it was obvious to anyone that the man was going to be a powerhouse once he got over the shock. The power was practically flowing from him. “How did this happen?”   
  
Rossi hadn’t let go of his Sentinel. “I have no idea but they are going to pay when I find out.”

He may have been out of it in shock from finally finding his Sentinel but the circumstances were such that he’d messaged Blair. He knew instinctively that he would need the head of his tribe to solve this riddle.

Rossi never let go of Tony’s hand as he was wheeled into a white room. The only person allowed into the room to begin with was David. The best treatment for Tony was to allow his guide to help him recover his equilibrium. 

Tony was comfortable and Dave was working on his shields that were a weird blend of Sentinel and Guide based. If Dave didn’t know that Tony was his Sentinel he wouldn’t be too sure if the man was a guide or a sentinel. This was unheard of and Dave would love to know how that happened. 

~*~

“I don’t care. I demand to see DiNozzo now!”  Came the rude demand of the agent who was looking into Tony’s room. 

Rossi  had stepped out to get a coffee and food at the behest of Blair. He didn’t like the possessiveness pouring off the man.  This was his sentinel! And no one but him had a right to feel like that. Added to the fact, his Sentinel was currently unconscious and David was getting madder by the second.  It had the potential to be an explosive mix but the laws would be on Dave’s side. 

“Who the hell are you?” 

“Agent Jethro Gibbs and I want to know why DiNozzo has been dragged to a Sentinel and Guide centre. I was contacted as his ICE number.” The man announced,  like that explained everything .

Rossi was unimpressed  by the bluster. He guessed that Gibbs was used to getting his own way. Well, he was going to be disappointed today . “So you’re his boss.”

“Yes. I still haven’t heard an answer.” Gibbs countered. 

Rossi quirked an eyebrow  and met his glare with one of his own . “The last time I checked, I don’t work for you. And as a retired FBI agent, I still wouldn’t.”

“If you were retired why were you at the bureau?”  Gibbs asked, part question, part interrogation.

Rossi answered  even though he was under no obligation to do so. Still, he was aware enough to know that his Sentinel had to work with the guy and there was no reason to make things awkward unnecessarily until they figured out their plans . “Sector-Chief Strauss wanted to see me, I bumped into your boy and plans got derailed.” 

“He is not a Sentinel.”  Gibbs repeated, as if by saying it enough he could make it true. 

Rossi snorted  because just by saying it he wasn’t going to change the outcome . “Yeah, that’s a lie. I get the feeling he had no idea either. He is going to have a steep learning curve ahead of him.” 

“You going to stop him from being an NCIS agent?” Gibbs demanded  trying to figure out how this would affect his team .

Rossi quirked an eyebrow because he had no clue where this man got off demanding such things from him. He was patient because this was his sentinel’s boss. “That’s something that I’ll be talking over with my sentinel before anyone else.”

Gibbs huffed and stormed away, someone was lying to him and he had no idea who it was  but he was going to find out. He had no idea the answer lay so close to home, so to speak .

  
  



	2. Questions and More Questions

**** It was 9:30 and the bullpen was heaving but there was a notable absence. What was more intriguing was Gibbs lack of rage about it. McGee and Todd kept sharing glances and looking over at Tony's desk but Tim was the one to ask it. “Boss, where is DiNozzo?”    
  
Gibbs smirked knowing this would shock his two junior agents. It might make them think a bit more. He knew his SFA had deliberately provoked them but they needed to see a bigger picture it could screw up his investigations. “He needed to help with a military profile for the feebs.”   
  
“Why didn’t you send Kate?”    
  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. “They prefer to listen to advice from Doctorates.”   
  
McGee sat back on his chair stunned. “When did that happen?”   
  
Gibbs smirked. “He put his plague time to good use and defended his thesis.”   
  
“Why didn’t he tell us?”    
  
Gibbs looked pointedly. “No, what you need to ask yourself was why myself, Abby and Ducky were there, and you weren’t.”   
  
Any further comments were cut off by Gibbs taking a call. “He’s been taken where?”    
  
“Why? He’s not a Sentinel, nor a Guide.”

Whatever was said had Gibbs reaching for his jacket. “Todd, McGee, finish your damn paperwork.”   
  
They both traded looks, they could guess the call was about Tony but what was it all about. Their Tony couldn’t be a Sentinel, could he? They rushed to go find Abby as she might know more. 

~*~   
  
The forensic lab's music was pouring through the speakers. “Hey, Abs. Turn it down for a sec.”   
  
She pouted but did just that. “What can I do for you today?”    
  
“Gibbs has raced off to the Sentinel and Guide centre, we think. We just don’t know why.”   
  
She frowned, not knowing a reason. “What was the call?”    
  
McGee looked freaked. “That’s the spooky thing, we think it’s about DiNozzo. He’s not latent, is he? We thought he was mundane like us.”

If they hadn’t been looking at each other they might have noticed Abby going paler than normal. “He never said he was.”   
  
She needed them to get out of her lab and place a call. “Right, you betta go do what the boss ordered, or you are going to be in big trouble.”

~*~

Blair and Jim stood at the bottom of their newest sentinel’s bed.  He was quite the handsome mystery.  “So - no idea he was a sentinel?” 

Jim shook his head. “Nope,  Dave was certain of that.  He’s in none of our records  either .” 

Blair was furious.  After all, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what had happened . “This makes no sense. He would have been tested at school. We fought so hard to ensure that it became mandatory.” 

Jim knew all this.  He’d been by Blair’s side  during their campaigning and education of the public as a whole  to improve relations. However,  there were still a group of people who believed that Guides and Sentinels were only one step up from savages. “Not if his family bribed the tester to swap the result.” 

Blair took a deep breath to calm himself. “I want them found and publicly disciplined. That practice is too dangerous. What if he’d snapped or gone on a feral drive thanks to his instincts? He works as a federal agent for crying out loud.  According to Rossi, it’s a wonder his boss didn’t set him off. ” 

Ellison knew that every point made was a possibility. “It speaks to the kid's character that he hasn’t.” 

Rossi looked up with a scowl,  having been woken by the conversation . “Can we not call my sentinel a kid?” 

Blair snorted, he was enjoying seeing one of his council looking unruffled. David, thanks to his studies, always seemed to know what the other was thinking and that was before you factored in his guide powers.  “Oh, relax. You’ve bagged yourself a good one. You won at the genetic lottery  _ even if he is on the young side _ .” 

Dave had been staring at his sentinel for hours, trying to wait patiently for him to wake up. He sensed the empathetic check being done, only it was not from him or Blair. It should be impossible but it seemed his sentinel was unique as he was handsome. “How is he empathic as well?” 

Blair shrugged as he had no answer. As far as they all knew Sentinels were sentinels and the gifts they carried were all of a physical basis. Whereas Guides got the empathic gifts that were metaphysical or as some referred to as empathic. “I suspect the truth is hidden somewhere in his past.”

~*~

David had sat patiently. He’d listened to theories being thrown around, he’d dealt with  _ hurricane Gibbs  _ and all he wanted was to see his sentinel’s eyes open. His patience was rewarded when thirty-six hours after first bumping into his sentinel, the man actually opened his eyes. He was glad he was the guide of the pair - or he may have  zoned on those hazel eyes.

“So you’re awake, not nice to tease a guide like that.” Rossi said by way of greeting.

Tony smiled weakly as he knew his guide was teasing him. “You mean my fainting routine won’t bring all the guides to my yard?” 

Rossi frowned catching the mangled song reference. “They can try but I carry a gun and I’m a possessive son of a bitch. I have it on authority.” He was self-aware enough to acknowledge his flaws - he just didn’t care to change some of them.  He found himself sat on the bed next to his Sentinel but not quite touching him. They were too close to bonding as it was and Dave got the feeling his Sentinel needed some time. 

“From who?” 

“My ex-wives.” Dave said with an easy grin. He’d long learned to make jokes out of his romantic entanglements as it stopped people from being able to hold it against him. 

Tony frowned, not liking the idea of his guide with anyone else.  It was weird to be thinking like this but he’d been trained to trust his instincts so he was willing to roll with it for now.  “There will be no more exes.” He said firmly. He had to ask out of curiosity, and maybe a little bit of hope,  that Rossi was like Gibbs when it came to past spouses . “You leave them on good terms?”

“Most of them.” David confessed, wanting to gauge how he’d react. 

“Well, tough for them because I won’t share. Now, why does my head feel like it’s on fire?” Tony asked, trying to find an equilibrium that was difficult to measure right now.

David rested his hand near Tony’s temple but didn’t touch yet as he didn’t want to trigger a bonding rut before they were ready. “Better?” 

“You’re like my own shielding bubble.” Tony confessed but he was confused because it didn’t make much sense. “I thought you called me a sentinel?”

“You are.” 

“But I can feel people in the building.” Tony tried to explain, biting his lip with nervousness. He never could do anything the normal way. If he was supposed to be a sentinel, his senses should be elevated beyond comparison but he should not be able to feel people like a guide.

Rossi shrugged it off playing it cool for now until they had more information. “You can but we’ll figure it out together.”

Tony nodded. “I can’t believe I am even a Sentinel, my father said I was a null.”

Dave winced internally because he had no idea how this conversation was about to go.  Still, he’d never shied away from difficult conversations in the past and he wasn’t about to start. He needed to ask as it might be an avenue to investigate regarding how Tony got to now not knowing about his status . “Was your father prejudiced towards Sentinels and Guides?” 

Tony snorted because he could literally feel his guide’s attempt at being delicate. “You don’t need to tiptoe around the subject. Anthony DiNozzo Senior is a misogynistic, xenophobic asshole. He believes that image is everything and if it gets in the way of him making money it is inconsequential - that includes silly little things like laws.” 

“Wow.”  Rossi wouldn’t need to be an experienced investigator to know that he had a prime suspect. 

Tony snorted,  unaware of the furore he’d caused yet, he didn’t want to lie to his guide . “The bastard taught me a lot. How to duck a fist, how to read a mood effectively and then how to be self-sufficient.” He frowned. “Why am I being so blunt and truthful?” 

Dave smirked because he could hear the general horror at the idea that he was spilling his feelings. “We’re two halves of the same coin  and it is difficult to lie to each other . You’re going to be trouble I can tell, as I hate being honest too.” 

Tony snorted,  as he had the most extraordinary luck so he could guarantee that much . “Only the best kind.”

David snorted, the itch to reach out mentally and physically was immense.  At the moment, he was keeping control and holding back his instincts.  He’d never felt this before, but then again - he’d never been in the presence of his true sentinel before. His hand stopped just shy of Tony’s face,  it was getting harder to resist his instincts .

Tony was having none of it - he was a sensual man and his guide was hot, like fire burning. He leaned into the touch and it was  _ electric.  _

 


	3. It's all in the Chemistry

The touch was electric, and he leaned in to kiss him. It might be moving too fast but Tony had to trust his senses, or he was going to go mad. 

Just like he’d hoped, his senses exploded outward.

“You’ve had a shock.” David tried to reason with him.

Tony pulled Dave closer to get his first kiss, he’d had a shit week and he deserved this. He did. It was everything like the movies and Tony was hooked. Tony broke the kiss, licking his lips trying to put into his memory the taste of his guide. “I say we bond, then make a list of everyone who needs to be dealt with and take a working holiday.”

“I can get behind that plan.” Rossi said with a grin. “It’s Dave, by the way.”   
  
“I prefer Tony, to Sentinel, but whatever works,” Tony replied. He adored how easy things felt. He didn’t trust easily but maybe this was payback. Surely he’d built up some karma points in the universe. He reeled Dave in for another kiss. His guide sure rocked the silver fox thing. He was one lucky guy and he definitely figured this was a karma thing. 

They felt no urge to rush things once they’d touched and acknowledged that they were accepting of the bond. They lay entwined on the bed. Tony whispered. “This is so crazy.”   
  
“Meh, not so much.” Rossi remarked, “Sleep. I’m not going anywhere without you.”   
  
Tony believed him as he radiated sincerity. He didn’t understand how he’d got so lucky but he fell asleep. Apart from the shock and the pain from coming online, he was feeling pretty great. The future looked promising too, which was a good thing. 

~*~   
  
Tony frowned, even as he woke up sensing the Alpha Guide entering the room. He couldn’t help but huff. “Can’t we sleep?” Okay, so perhaps it was a little childish but he had just come online stupidly late and his body was exhausted even if his mind was racing at the possibilities of their new bond.   
  
“Sorry, sunshine, up and at ‘em.” Blair insisted. There were concerns that needed addressing - sooner rather than later. 

Tony kept a hand on Rossi out of pure instinct. He was aware that they were going to fully bond but they were not there yet. For now, he needed the grounding. “So you going to tell me how I seem to be a confused Sentinel?”    
  
“How do you figure that you’re confused?” Blair asked Tony. He was sorry that the new Sentinel was in some distress but he was adoring a new and definitely unique problem.    
  
Tony snorted but did verbalise his issue, or at least he assumed it was an issue. He’d never heard of a Sentinel who could do what he could right now. “I can  _ feel  _ your emotions.”   
  
Blair looked curiously at him as he answered him. “Honestly, we have no idea. It has never happened before, that we know of. I should clarify that you are definitely a Sentinel though. Jim agrees.”   
  
Tony sucked in a breath because he’d been right in his own theories then.  _ Damn it _ . He’d suspected it but for once he’d have liked to be wrong. “So my Dad will have something to do with this then.”   
  
Rossi knew from their previous conversation that the relationship wasn’t great. It was just the stone cold certainty. He hated the idea that his Sentinel could have been harmed by family - they should have been his first protection. “What makes you say that?”   
  
“We came back to Long Island after my mother’s death. It was around that time that I went through testing in school. Unless my chameleon-like powers included fooling the tester.” Tony added sarcastically. 

He was forming a picture in his head. It was obvious his Dad had something to do with it. There was one part bugging him though, and he couldn’t figure it out. 

“It might have helped.” Rossi remarked objectively. He was aware that his Sentinel was an undercover legend. “Lay out your theory for us, walk us through it.”   
  
Tony shrugged, he didn’t officially profile but he knew the technique. “So he bribes the official. You will need to find the official who did the testing at Long Island, Lakeville Elementary in ‘81.” 

Rossi smirked. “It is a big help. Blair and Jim want to rip them a new one.”    
  
“So do I, I could have found you earlier.” Tony remarked. He felt cheated but relieved to have found Dave now at least. His father hadn’t kept him from his other half forever so that was at least a small comfort. 

Rossi wanted to growl. “True but let’s focus on the future.”

Blair had quietly left the room. He had a lead to follow up on, and a time frame was incredibly useful. Tony had gone one better and managed to give them a time and a place.   
  
Tony looked around the room, hearing a growl because he was sure he’d managed to stop himself only to be met with a black panther. He had to snort because wow, that was quite the spirit animal. “So, meet your spirit animal.”   
  
Tony looked up in awe. He was so majestic and awesome. A spirit guide reflected their personality so that was giving him pause for thought.  

Rossi watched the very touching first meeting between the spirit guide and Sentinel. Tony wanted to touch but seemed to let his hand hover. “Do you know that according to some cultures the panther implies you are a human who lives honestly and authentically. Spiritualists say that when your spirit animal appears it is time to remove your masks and shows you have the courage to stand alone. Although that last bit is unnecessary as you will always have me.”   
  
Tony decided he was being stupid and gave his spirit animal a hug. He was big enough and bad enough to let him know if that wasn’t what it wanted. 

Rossi smiled softly. “Does he have a name?”    
  
Tony nodded and decided to introduce his spirit animal to Dave. “Hey, Mowgli. This is our Guide.”   
  
Rossi was no longer watching indulgently but pulled into a weird type of puppy pile. He was not too sure what the panther equivalent was, “Mowgli? Really? Why not Bagheera?”   
  
Tony looked unrepentant. “What? It’s a good name. And I thought he was imaginary when I first named him. Plus, Jungle book is a classic and, just so you’re prepared, you’re going to end up watching a lot of movies.”   
  
Mowgli growled, he was definitely agitated by something and Tony seemed to know what it meant. “I know, big guy. We will get justice.”

Rossi had to work to keep the anger away. DiNozzo senior had a lot to answer for. “So you’ve seen Mowgli before?”    
  
Tony nodded and looked sad for a minute. “Yeah, the day my mom died. He kept me company but no one else could see him. The next day, we had the testing and I never saw him again.”   
  
Wow. This wasn’t looking to too difficult to figure out. Trauma, such as a loved one's death, was one well-known trigger for coming online. He’d have been tested the next day and been found out. Only somehow DiNozzo Senior had managed to suppress his Sentinel side. It was dangerous and if so, astounding considering Tony had managed to overcome the suppression. 

Tony must have been on a similar wavelength. “Oh, that is not what needs investigating.”   
  
“What does then?” Rossi asked curiously. 

Tony was snuggling down for more sleep. His whole brain was realigning and it needed rest to help with the resetting process. “Suppression drugs needed to keep being reapplied so how has he managed it when I’ve been a cop or at NCIS?”   
  
Rossi’s eyes went wide at the implication. He must have been dosed continuously and that required an accomplice because Senior had not been near his son in years. 

~*~   


Blair was back in the room having completed whatever errand he’d needed to finish. “Why are you radiating anger on a level that I can feel from outside a shielded room? Plus, how is your sentinel not feral because of it?”   
  
Rossi snorted because he figured Tony probably had iron control on his emotions. He’d have learned that as a kid if his Dad was an abusive asshole and that seemed to be the case. “He’s tired. Oh, and he’s figured out something but it is seriously disturbing. It’s bad enough to make me feel feral, let alone him.”   
  
“On a scale of 1 to 10, how mad am I going to be?” 

Rossi shrugged but kept the movement minimal, he didn’t want to disturb Tony. “Oh, I’d say an eleven. It’s making me have to remember I am an FBI agent even if it is a retired one at the moment.”   


Blair sighed because it must be bad. Dave had always had a strong sense of where that line was, he needed that rigidity with the work he did with serial killers. “Why?”    
  
“Do you know his spirit animal is a black panther?”    
  
Blair grinned even if the events were grim it was always amazing to meet a spirit animal. “Is that right?”    
  
Rossi snorted but gave Blair a subtle heads up. He would be having these conversations his Sentinel once they were out of this room. “I got an animal hug,  _ literally,  _ and he is corporeal enough to pull me into a hug to help Tony not feel so sad.”   
  
“I adore him already.” Blair would always have a soft spot for the spirit animals.    
  
“Yeah, Mowgli is pretty awesome.” Tony responded, his hand ruffling Mowgli’s head. He was soaking it up like he was a big kitten. It was an interesting sight to see.    
  
Blair frowned. “Wait - Mowgli was the human, right?”   
  
Rossi nodded. “I’ve already teased him but he named him Mowgli when he was eight.”   
  
“Oh, that bastard.” They all knew about it but being reminded brought the anger and the injustices of Senior’s actions back to the surface. They’d guessed it but that made them pretty certain.

Rossi nodded. “Tony remembers coming online after his mother passed away. Only the testing happened the next day and Mowgli disappeared so he thought Mowgli was imaginary.”   
  
Blair wanted to rip into someone and get Jim to help. That stupid, prejudiced bastard could have severely harmed his child though ill-conceived notions. “If that wasn’t what set you off, what did?”    
  
“Tony pointed it out. The dosing needed to have continued when he was out of Senior’s control and that includes at PD’s and NCIS.” Rossi pointed out the facts such as they were.   
  
_ “Son of a bitch.” _   
  
Blair paced, they needed to do this right. They needed to protect the other sentinel and guides but he would have justice. The prejudicial actions of Senior and whoever he’d ensnared caused harm to one of the tribe. 

Jim appeared at the door. “Who do I need to kill?”    
  
Blair grinned, loving the fact his Sentinel was so in tune. “We don’t know. Maiming might be enough but someone at NCIS and the other precincts must have been dosing Tony with the suppression drugs.”   
  
Jim growled. “Let’s go.”   
  
Rossi wasn’t moving anywhere without his Sentinel. “I can’t.”   
  
“You stay right where you are. This one is mine and Blair’s. We’ll light the fire and then you and Tony can finish it when you’ve completed the bond.”   
  
The Alpha Sentinel and Guide left their room. He wondered if NCIS was ready for the hurricane about to face them. Meh, Rossi didn’t care. He figured some rest would do him good. He promised his Sentinel a holiday and then they had a list to work through. Although, by how incensed Blair and Jim were -  _ it might not be enough. _

 


	4. Getting to Know You

Back at NCIS, Kate was not understanding what was happening. She’d heard what Gibbs had said but it still hadn’t computed. They’d known he’d been taken to a Sentinel Guide centre for treatment but not why. “Tony is a Sentinel?”   
  
Gibbs nodded. He didn’t choose to elaborate on his statement but then he’d never been one for verbal communication. Plus, in this situation, he had no information which he could share.

She looked astounded. “He wasn’t even latent, or was that a lie?”

Gibbs snorted as he didn’t have an answer. Tony had always been good about keeping important things close to his chest when it was important. He could hardly bitch considering he never told a soul about Shannon or Kelly, nor would he willingly.  “Who knows? What I do know is that a sentinel and guide are coming here over the whole event.”

She shrugged, not understanding the significance. “What’s the big deal, and why not ask Balboa to do it, or his guide Anders?”    
  
Gibbs smirked because it was a pretty stupid statement. “You don’t understand. The Alpha Prime Sentinel and Guide of the US are coming here.”   
  
Her look drastically changed, which was good, he was pretty sure he hadn’t put an idiot on his team. She asked a lot more respectfully this time. “Shit. What is going on?”    
  
Gibbs shrugged, as much as it killed him to admit it. “I don’t know.”

McGee came back to the two of them looking pensieve. He assumed that they had some bad news about their teammate. “What? Is Tony okay?”    
  
Kate shrugged but patted him on the shoulder as she turned back to her own desk. “We don’t know but feel free to asked Guide Sandburg when he arrives.”

Tim paled. “Why is he coming here?” 

_ All he got was a deafening silence to his question, which was not reassuring at all.  _

~*~   
  
Down in Forensics, there was a very freaked forensic scientist. She had a recording of the bullpen playing, wanting to know any and all information about Tony. There was no way a guide wouldn’t know what she’d done if she was here. 

She knew what she needed to do - she needed to run. She could fake an illness, say she was going home to recover. Then she’d run. She had a clean passport, it was part of the deal she’d struck. She wasn’t going to be left without an exit strategy, that was for damn sure. 

Senior better have a position for her, or there was going to be hell to pay. 

~*~   
  
Tony was unaware of the drama unfolding back at his workplace. All he could think about was his guide. It was crazy, the idea that he had a partner to complete him. He’d never believed he’d get married at all, let alone experience something like this. He and Dave just fit and it was so obvious as they talked about their shared interests. 

“It’s so cool. I mean you won’t hate my job. Although we’re gonna have to figure that out. Plus, you know who gets to cook.” 

Rossi had migrated to the bed so that he and Tony could stay in contact. He was finding that now he’d met his Sentinel, he was unwilling to give up the new found connection either. “You want to work at NCIS or FBI, or hell - even go somewhere new?”   
  
Tony sighed because that was a loaded question. “It depends on who the hell has been drugging me at NCIS.”   
  
“You’re that sure?” Rossi asked. 

Tony looked sad but resigned. “Yeah, it’s the only thing that makes sense. There’s no way to keep the sentinel or guide traits down permanently. It has to have been a drug and unless things have drastically changed then it needs to be weekly, I think?”

Rossi didn’t deny it. “It would be yes. What would they gain?”    
  
Tony couldn’t answer that. “I have no idea. I’m assuming it’s my father overreaching. It just makes no sense. He practically disowned me at 12. He would have done it legally but it would have looked bad amongst his circle of friends.”   
  
“You said his bigotry ran deep.”   
  
Tony hugged Rossi closer because he felt like his father could be a threat to Rossi. It was irrational but then again, these instincts were new. “If it is him I want to ruin him. It is intolerable to even think it.”   
  
Rossi was in perfect agreement with his sentinel. “Oh, he will be in prison for the rest of his life. If you want retribution it will be yours.” In fact, Rossi was trying to remember his lawful ways and not indulge in Italian style vengeance that right now felt pretty appealing.   
  
Tony could feel the wash of emotions emanating from his guide and it didn’t scare him. In fact, he was touched that someone cared for him enough to do such a thing. He did let Rossi know his feelings though, “I just want to never see him again. I don’t care enough about him to even punch him. I just hate the fact that he stopped us from being a reality for so long.”

Rossi kissed his sentinel. It was both wanted and to ground him. “We’re okay, and we will be fantastic.”   
  
“Without a doubt.” Tony replied. He felt the truth of it deep in his bones. “So why were you at the FBI in the first place? You retired to be a wealthy writer, right?” 

Rossi could feel by his emotional tone that his Sentinel was teasing him. “I am and I did. You get into the minds of killers for so long and it leaves a taint. I decided to walk away so I would still be able to bond.”   
  
Tony could understand that logic. It was smart, too. “Well, I for one am glad. Still, talk me through the case.”   
  
“Aren’t we supposed to be helping you get back on your feet?” Rossi remarked. 

Tony shook his head and was starting to fidget. “I need a distraction and besides, I hear twenty people in the centre, none of who feel like they’re a threat. Your heartbeat is steady as a metronome and you feel relaxed. There’s nothing that can spike my senses but my mind is racing. So, I figure I have two options. I can stew on what Jim and Blair are doing or I can use a case to distract me.”

Dave couldn’t argue with that, the allure of a mystery was something that every investigator couldn’t ignore. “I’ll contact Hotchner and get the files. We can consult from here, even if we don’t go to Texas.”   
  
Tony grinned impishly. “Great.”   


Rossi snorted. “You’re gonna be a brat, aren’t you?”

Tony smirked. “Guide. I can be  _ whatever _ you want me to be.”   


Rossi hadn’t mentioned his other surprise - Tony mentioned feeling people in the centre. The room they were in was designed to act like a complete buffer to allow those who come online traumatically to have a chance to build shields. But - Tony could  _ still  _ feel other people in the centre.

  
~*~   
  
Gibbs did not like this one bit. Sandburg and Ellison were here and Tony was not. If anything the way they were acting was as if they were protecting Tony from NCIS. “What’s going on?” 

Ellison didn’t look amused by the blustering. “We’re investigating, surely you know how that is done?”   
  
Gibbs bit back his retort. “What’s wrong with my SFA?”    
  
Blair smiled softly. “Absolutely nothing. He is resting and dealing with coming online and finding his guide later than expected. He is receiving treatment.”   
  
“You want me to believe the Alpha Primes of the United States are investigating nothing?” Gibbs asked, clearly saying he wasn’t buying what they were selling. 

Blair snorted at the sarcasm. “You just need to know it is not you we’re looking for. Where are his teammates and any close friends? We would like to talk to them if possible.”   
  
McGee and Todd tipped over their chairs in their rush. Kate got there first. “It is an honour to meet you, Guide Sandburg and Sentinel Ellison.”   
  
Blair hummed. “It’s not them. They’re confused but not radiating deception.”

Jim had a thought. When he was a cop there were other people that they interacted with regularly apart from other cops. “What about your support staff? Your ME’s and forensics teams. We need to meet with them as well.” 

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “Our ME and his assistant are at a crime scene with another team right now. And we’ve only got the one person who does all our forensics.”   
  
“Abby!” The other two responded. 

Blair looked casual. “We can catch up with the other two when they get back. Any chance we can speak with this Abby while we wait?”    
  
McGee was on the phone down to the lab and looking puzzled. “She’s not answering.”   
  
Ellison was getting a suspicious feeling. “Did she know that DiNozzo was with us?”    
  
The two junior agents looked sheepish. “When Gibbs explained, we went to ask Abby what she thought as she’s known Tony longer than we have.”   
  
“Since he’s been here?” Ellison queried. 

Gibbs was getting a bad feeling about this. “Why is that significant?”   


“We’ll soon find out.” 

~*~   
  
Tony was looking at the white mask and the room of photos from the BAU case that had brought Dave to Quantico. The room was dominated by photos of the victim but in the centre of the room was the white mask. It seemed that was what took centre stage.   


Rossi was curious to see his Sentinel’s investigative side. “So what’s your take?”    
  
Tony looked at the room. He took in all the facts, the space of the room, the type of photos of the victim. It added up to a very worrying conclusion in his mind. It was like the killer was invisible.  “The white mask is a problem.”   
  
“Why would you say that?” Rossi agreed with him.   
  
“Your killer has no identity. That’s why he uses the white mask. The blood is the vic’s right?”   
  
“According to Hotchner, yes.”   
  
Tony sighed. “I’d love to get to that room and stretch these damn senses. This is going to be a son of a bitch to catch. He’ll be average in every sense of the word. He won’t stick out in any way. So unless he gets careless we’ll have a hard time trying to get him.”   
  
Rossi smiled and ventured into more serious questions trying to get a feel for what his sentinel was thinking. “So you think you might want to work with the BAU?”    
  
Tony shrugged. “I’m not going anywhere you’re not. You left the BAU for a reason but if you want to go back I can’t let you go into the field on your own. I know in my brain that you can look after yourself but my instincts are screaming  _ hell no _ .”

Rossi snorted, and leant in so they were touching along one side. “The BAU has undergone some personnel changes and could do with the support. They do good work but Gideon has left them in the lurch and one of them snapped recently.”  
  
“That’s a lot of negativity to be surrounded by.” Tony pointed out reasonably.   
  
Rossi shrugged. “If you’re by my side you’ll naturally filter that out for me.”  
  
“Huh, cool.”  
  
Tony had to drag his eyes away from Rossi’s lips. He was gaining a wicked fascination for them. In fact, he was itching to explore more of his guide but his natural sense of decorum meant he would prefer to fully bond with his guide somewhere other than a sentinel centre. 

Rossi groaned. “You don’t have to restrict yourself on my account.”   
  
Tony smirked. “I want to take our time with bonding and would prefer to do it somewhere that is for us alone.”   
  
Rossi could respect that. He’d been concerned about that himself. Truth be told, if Tony was feeling people in the centre then it was a moot point. His Sentinel needed to be somewhere that was comfortable for them both.

He would message Blair and Jim but if he was honest with himself - He wanted him and Tony to have a fully stable bond before the truths about NCIS came out.     
  
  



	5. Ties that bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or, the boys give into their instincts...

Abby had phoned Senior as soon as she felt it was safe to do so without being discovered. Senior had promised that on the very rare chance that she’d be discovered, he would help her. This was definitely such a case. He’d promised the drug was foolproof so she didn’t understand how Tony could be online. This was like the worst case scenario for her, it was going to ruin their dynamic at work.

The phone connected. “Hello, this is the real Anthony DiNozzo.”

“We need to talk.” Abby said, her tone all serious to let him know that she wasn’t messing about.   
  
“What is it, darling Abigail? Has my wastrel of a son upset you?” Senior asked her, sounding like he cared for every well-being.   
  
She shook her head and gave him an update on the situation. She needed someone to give her a clue of what to do next. “No, it’s much worse. He’s online. You said it wouldn’t happen. I dosed him just like you said.”

“He is online?”    
  
Abby snorted because he didn’t have to repeat what she’d just said. It was not like this was something she would pull a prank about. “Oh yeah. Ellison and Sandburg are on their way here. I need to get out of here before they find me.”   
  
Senior’s mind raced with possibilities. She was right, in so much as he wanted her to dispose of evidence. There was no way he could afford the scandal of being linked to the suppressing a sentinel. It was considered a high crime in the States. “What do you say, you want to come and sun your beautiful self in Italy?”

They wouldn’t be staying there but it would be easier to head to an extradition-free place if he was pretending to have a rich wife to spoil.

She giggled, unaware of the plans forming in his mind. “Perfect. I’ll head straight for the airport. I’ll just say I’ve come down with a bug or something.”

Her plan would have been perfect except for the fact Jim and Blair were standing on the other side of the door and had already had confirmed what they suspected. 

As she opened the door she ran smack bang into them. She huffed in annoyance because she deserved a break, right? “Oh, come on!”   


“Going somewhere in a hurry?” Jim asked sarcastically. 

Blair nodded, looking solemn and annoyed. “Yeah, she is quite frantic. I wonder why?”    
  
“Oh, perhaps she thinks someone might have figured out that she drugged a close friend for years.”   
  
“You don’t understand.” She hissed. 

Ellison smirked. “Well, you can enlighten us then, can’t you. After all, you will be following us and answering some questions. Don’t look to anyone else, They can’t help you and know before we start that we can tell when you’re lying.”

~*~   
  
Tony and Dave made it through his door. They’d chosen Dave’s place as it would be sentinel friendly. Tony fell back on the couch, pulling Dave with him. He was feeling a lot more relaxed since they’d acknowledged their bond. The kissing and touching they’d engaged in meant they already had a partial bond. 

Dave chuckled at Tony’s groan as he sank into the comfort of the couch. He was an unapologetic sensualist and didn’t see why he shouldn’t have the finer things in life. “You like?”    
  
“Love,” Tony replied without missing a beat. “You have great taste.”   
  
Dave smiled softly. He had ideas and feelings flash through his mind. This could be them for a long time. He and Tony making a home and building a future together. The contentment that filled him at admitting that idea appealed to him and felt like it filled up the room. 

Tony could feel it too and he took a few moments to soak up the contentment and joy in the room. He realised he needed more, he flipped over showing his athletic side. He slid onto Rossi’s lap like he belonged there. 

Dave had a crooked grin on his face as he stared into his sentinel’s eyes. “Hungry?”    
  
“Yeah, for you.” Tony said with an intensity he should find frightening but didn’t. He was trusting his gut and letting his instincts guide him just like Jim told him too. 

Dave took the opening for what it was and sealed their lips together. He wasn’t going to tell Tony he wasn’t ready because he trusted his sentinel. Plus, he could feel the urgency to bond in both of them. Dave knew that a full bond between them might be needed to support and anchor him in light of the revelations yet to come. 

Oh, and there was the fact his Sentinel was gorgeous and empathically sensitive, which was heightening the experience. He could feel Tony responding to every touch and rove of his hands. It was creating a feedback loop, as they both sent the other their emotions. 

Dave was no longer content to let his hands roam, and Tony must have agreed as his Sentinel started to undo his trousers. He was more than on board with that plan and did the same for Tony. Touch was no longer enough, they needed to feel skin on skin.

Tony lifted his arms up to get his shirt off him, and then attacked Dave’s buttons. He was too lust driven to coordinate the motion, and just ripped it off. “I’ll buy you a new one.” He promised as he peppered kisses down Dave’s throat. 

Dave groaned. “Bed. Now.”   
  
Tony chuckled, and it went straight to Dave’s cock, “Yes,  _ Guide _ .”

Dave could tell Tony was taking in the sight of his guide naked, placing into his memory the full visual print, next would come touch and taste. 

Dave knew what Tony needed. In fact, out of the two of them, he was the one prepared for what a full bonding session would look like. “How do you want me?” He asked, fully ready to surrender to what his Sentinel needed - at least for their bonding.

Tony must have sensed his thinking. “Not passive, that’s not our style but right now I need to touch you everywhere.” Tony confessed, biting his lip as he was aware just how possessive that sounded. He didn’t normally go all caveman on his lovers but right now his instincts were driving him

Dave snorted even as he settled back on the bed. “You start touching me, there is no chance I can be passive.”   
  
Tony smirked at him. “Good.”

Dave watched with anticipation as Tony stalked up the bed to his very willing prey. Words were lost in a sea of hands and lips and teeth and tongue. Dave watched as Tony kissed, licked and mapped over his neck and chest. He groaned with frustration when Tony avoided his aching erection.

Tony chuckled. “Turnover, you won’t regret it.”   
  
Dave did as asked, and nearly arched off the bed when he felt the mapping begin anew with teeth, tongue and hands. It was  _ perfect _ . “More, Sentinel.”   
  
Tony grunted. “Need to taste all of you.”   
  
Dave’s reply was cut off by a moan when Tony’s hand creeped around to stroke him as well. The multiple sensations made him buck. “More.”   
  
Tony pulled off him with an obscene lick. “What? Are you not enjoying it?”   
  
Dave wanted to say something snarky about too many words but he didn’t. He went to say something but Tony pulled him up for a filthy kiss, and Dave felt Tony press against his shield. It was so impressive as most guides talk about the freefall moment where their shield collapses before it reforms with their sentinel as part of them.

Dave felt a finger slip inside of him, he hadn’t even heard the snick of the cap. He pushed, seeking more and wanting his Sentinel in him. “Fuck me.”   
  
“Not yet, Guide.”   
  
Dave groaned. “Tease.”   
  
Tony licked a strip up Dave’s aching erection. “Nope. I just need to taste everywhere first.”

Dave couldn’t argue because at that point, Tony swallowed him whole. His cock was wrapped in tight white heat and he wasn’t going to last. He hadn’t realised he’d said that out loud until Tony pulled away. He could feel how they were getting closer and closer empathically as well. 

He was distracted by Tony’s finger withdrawing and slipping back inside him with a second. He welcomed the extra pleasure and didn’t know what was better, Tony’s fingers stretching him or, him trying to suck his brains out through his cock. 

His Sentinel’s need was building and Dave knew it for what it was - the need to take the final step. Tony was lining up, to push inside him.  Dave moaned. “Do it.”   
  
Tony slid into him in one smooth stroke and as Tony pushed inside his body, he welcomed Dave’s push into his mind. The bond between them snapped fully into place like it was always there. They were never going to last, gaining a full feedback loop of pleasure and desire.

They climaxed together and fell in a sated heap. Tony had thought he was settled but it was nothing to how he’d felt when the full bond snapped into place. It was like they were both behind a massive wall that no one had access to. “Is it always going to be like this?”   
  
Dave’s eyes were closing as he slipped into a sated slumber. “Oh no, I think it’s going to get better.”

Tony grinned crookedly. “We need a shower, and then sleep.”   
  
Dave snorted, “In a minute. Basking right now.”

They were not the only ones basking. Mowgli was wrapped around a very content and relaxed arctic wolf. Tony loved the fact the arctic wolf shared the same eye colour as his guide. 

~*~   
  
Back at NCIS, things were not so rosy or content. Gibbs was close to losing his mind. He couldn’t believe the crap he was listening to, or what Abby was saying. It was insane, except, he knew she was perfectly rational.   


Ellison and Sandburg had taken over an interrogation room and Morrow didn’t have much choice in the matter. Gibbs was relegated to watching the video feed. 

“You knowingly dosed a  _ friend  _ with a suppression drug and feel it was the logical thing to do?”    
  
Usually, in an interrogation, you are taught to repress your emotions. You are taught that you need to establish facts, not make yourself feel better, but Jim could not believe the crap he was hearing. 

She shrugged. “His Dad explained he was doing it for the right reasons. That if Tony came online, he would change and no longer be part of our family.  His priorities would change and I couldn’t allow that to happen not if I could do something. ”

So there was the ring leader but there were so many questions to answer. The man had all but disowned Tony at 12, so why did he care if Tony was a Sentinel or a Guide. Tony had worked in three different police stations apart from NCIS and spent significant time undercover in the mob itself. The man must have created quite the network in order to keep up the suppression. 

And it begged the question why? 

Gibbs personally felt letting DiNozzo and Rossi hunt down the answer would be the most fitting way to get the answers to the questions.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was basking in bed with his guide, both of them still awake but not feeling the need to talk or move. The peace and tranquillity didn’t need to be disturbed by words. Tony had thought today he may feel different now his instincts had calmed down. If anything, it was better. He felt so balanced in his mind and  _ it was refreshing.  _

Tony never knew he could find a heartbeat comforting but he knew if everything was going crazy around him - he would focus on Dave’s heartbeat. He was currently trying to use it to filter out sounds around him to see how far he could stretch his senses. He knew he was going to be playing catch-up but their job would not be one that allowed for too much experimentation. He got distracted from his little experiment as he watched Mowgli play a weird game of wrestling with the wolf.  “What’s your spirit guide called?”   
  
“Gino.” Dave answered.    
  
Tony smiled softly because he knew the Italian meaning of the name. “Well, he is pretty noble.” 

Dave smirked as Gino snuck up to Tony to nuzzle his hand like he was thanking him for the compliment. His Sentinel held no hesitation in holding out his palm. Mowgli was not to be outdone, doing the same to Dave. He had to laugh. “We have needy spirit guides.”   
  
“Yeah, but they’re awesome.” Tony agreed and was greeted with a wolf kiss for his compliment. 

Tony snorted at the behaviour and asked curiously. “Should our spirit animals be  **that** solid?”    
  
Dave looked mischievous but did give him a straight answer. “Maybe not but it tends to be a sign of power. Blair and Jim’s are also solid when they appear.”   
  
Tony was already feeling a little freaky considering he was a Sentinel with guide aspects. He wasn’t sure how he’d feel if there were more things that were odd about him. He could handle the idea that it was linked to power, especially as there were other couples like them. He should have known with his unusual brand of luck that he wouldn’t be normal.

Dave could feel the roiling emotions of his sentinel and he reacted instinctively. He rolled over so he was leaning on his arms and facing his sentinel. He needed Tony to understand that he was no longer on his own which he knew was a foreign idea for his sentinel. “I get insecurities too. Just know this. We’re a team and we can’t hide from each other.”

Tony got it and laced their fingers together. “We face it together.”   
  
Dave kissed him softly. “Exactly.”    
  
“I can live with that.” Tony replied. He could, he would be able to adapt. He’d done it all his life, this was just one more thing to adapt too but for the first time - he was looking forward to the changes. 

~*~   


Gibbs had been listening to all the rubbish Abby had spewed. He’d initially gone in with a protective mindset but listening to her comments he’d cycled through anger, disbelief and sheer utter shock. 

Ellison cocked his head to the side and tried to keep the incredulity out of his voice. “So you see nothing wrong in what you’ve done?”    
  
Abby shook her head. “No, I took steps to protect the family. I thought sentinels and guides were all about protecting their family?”    
  
Wow. She had actually likened her stunt to their own behaviours. This was going from bad to worse. He wasn’t too sure if she should be arrested or committed or both. Gibbs watched as both men left the room immediately. 

Jim stared at him. “Did you know she is bone-deep crazy?”    
  
Gibbs shook his head not bothering to hide his disbelief. The implications were staggering not to mention a huge headache. JAG was going to have a field day because she was guilty by her own admission. All the cases that she’d worked on were going to have to potentially be reviewed. He did not envy Morrow having to sort through that mess. 

“Is she drugged?” Gibbs asked. It was a vain hope but he to check. 

Sandburg snorted. “Nope, she radiated as calm detachment. She’s a borderline sociopath. It was disconcerting and I am going to need meditation time to get rid of her empathic profile. How was this not picked up? You may not have a high-level guide but you must have trained psychologists!”   
  
Now that had shocked the NCIS team because they all knew of Guide Sandburg’s background. It was freaky to think their Abby had freaked out the most powerful guide on the continent by just how she felt. 

Gibbs huffed. “We do.”    
  
“Then they failed on a scale unheard of, she is crazy or a manipulative sociopath.”   
  
What a choice. Gibbs looked at the girl he’d thought of as a surrogate daughter with new eyes. She had manipulated them their entire time working together. For what purpose? Selfish designs or an outside puppet. In reality, Sandburg and Ellison had opened a can of worms up but that didn’t mean they had the solution. He needed to find the exposure for NCIS, this was going to be quite the tangled web to unweave.

“What’ll you do about senior?”    
  
Ellison thought about it. “Hanging him by his toes and ripping out his entrails will do.”   
  
Sandburg shook his head. “No, I was thinking he should relieve every torment and bit of pain he has visited on others.”   
  
Gibbs could read between the lines, Sandburg meant Tony. “Do you want me to track him, or, personally I think you should let Rossi and DiNozzo do it.”   
  
McGee gasped but could tell the Primes liked the idea given their bloodthirsty grins.  “Tony can’t kill his father.”   
  
Ellison snorted. “He has just been given a sanctioned hunt by myself and Blair. Legally, he can beat the man to death and drop his sorry carcass in the sea and there is nothing legally anyone can do about it.”   
  
“It’s barbaric.” McGee said appalled by the idea.

Blair rolled his eyes as there was no way a mundane could truly know what it was like to live with the extra senses. “Let me see if I can put into perspective. Imagine you can talk. You know how to, you have the ability but... Someone takes your tongue and locks it away. All your ability is now taken away from you. You feel it in your bones that something is missing but you have no way to express it. That is what Tony has suffered every day since the man who should have protected him suppressed his abilities. Worst of all, he has conspired with people Tony trusted to compound the betrayal ... now tell me who the real barbarian is?” 

Both Todd and McGee flushed and couldn’t look them in the eye. It didn’t matter what Tony might have done to them in jokes around the town, no one deserved what Sandburg had just explained to them. 

What everyone really wanted was to get some answers. 

~*~   
  
Back at Rossi’s home, Tony and Dave had settled in the kitchen to cook. The two men had stayed in bed all morning, just content to learn each other’s bodies. However, just as it hit midday their stomachs objected and they got up. 

Tony slung a pair of loose track pants on, a tad short but Rossi appreciated the look. He had done the same, Tony looked rueful. “I guess we need to get my clothes.”   
  
Rossi chuckled and with a cheeky grin teased his Sentinel. “I don’t know. I’m thinking clothing should be optional.”

“Perv.”   
  
He held his hands up in surrender. “Appreciative I think is the word you’re looking for.”   
  
Tony blushed at the compliment. He was still getting used to the idea of genuine comments. He could get used to it. “I will buy you some art then.”   
  
Rossi snorted. “Let’s go find some food.”   


Tony’s stomach rumbled once more as if to punctuate the point. “Sounds good. Between us, we should be able to rumble up something.”   


Their something was fitting for a restaurant. After dinner, they got a call from the BAU team who were still working the case down in Texas. The call was being made because there was a second body. They’d not wished to intrude on a bonding period but this case had the investigators spooked. 

Tony looked at the photos of the second crime scene with Dave next to him. The challenge of the work held appeal and he knew they could do a lot of good with the unit. It had been rocked by the loss of one of its long term members. “The man is raging against being average and may actually have higher intelligence. He is raging though, my guess, he has just lost a promotion to a woman at work. Or more worryingly, he had summoned up the energy to go after the object of his desire and she turned him down.”   
  
Tony could hear Morgan groan. “I really hope it’s the first one and not the second one.”   
  
Tony snorted. “Yeah, agreed. It will be a hit list before making it to the object of his anger.”   
  
“Why is that a problem?” JJ asked. 

Tony was the one to answer. “The anger of rejection for a scorned love will be far greater, meaning a higher body count.”

Tony couldn’t see the team but his hearing was sharp enough to actually pick up the body shudders from the team. “Sorry, we want to help more but we have some Sentinel work first.”

Rossi nodded to him. He could do the work now that he had a full bond protecting his empathic senses. 

Hotchner could hear the righteous tone in DiNozzo’s voice and he’d heard it before. “You do what you have to do Sentinel DiNozzo. Good hunting.”   
  
“You too, Agent Hotchner.”

Dave quirked an eyebrow. “We don’t know for definite.”   
  
Tony snorted. “I do, I’m just waiting for confirmation. Plus, if I am lucky, I will get a sanctioned hunt to get the bastard.”   
  
“I’ll be right with you. He needs to answer for what he’s done for you, both in the past and present.”   
  
Tony was wary because whilst the lawman in him said to arrest the bastard, his sentinel instincts, which he was quite attuned with now, wanted a more  **primal** outcome.    
  
_ The question was - which side would win?  _

  
  



	7. All Traps Need Good Bait

Tony heard the knock at the door, and he took a deep breath. He wanted to see if he could use his senses to see who was there but Jim cheated and spoke. Tony had to smile at the gruff tone from Jim demanding he hurry his ass up. He looked at his guide. “It’s Blair and Jim.”

Dave went over to open his door, Tony impressed him because identifying someone through his walls was no easy feat. He couldn’t use his senses as he’d insulated his apartment using guide-proof materials so he could black out the background noise. Dave figured he deserved one place as a refuge. He opened the door and invited the Alpha-Prime couple into his apartment.  “Hey, come on in.”   
  
The alpha pair entered and took in the apartment. It was clear that Tony was comfortable and Blair could sense their combined synergy. It was amazing, in that you would think they’d been together for years not bonded just the day before. It boded well for their future relationship. He was also smart enough not to make a comment with how gun shy young Tony was with his emotions. 

He was though, much to their surprise, straight to the point as he asked them. “So what did you find?”    
  
“Your father paid young Ms Scuitio to dose you with the drug, Zenathalin.” Jim was the one to explain. It didn’t matter how much practice he had - delivering bad news never got any easier. 

Tony sucked in a breath because he knew all about that drug. He’d seen its effects in Baltimore when he was part of the narcotics squad. He should have known his father would have had no problem in using it. “So he wasn’t too fussed if he killed me then? _Bastard_.”   
  
Dave thought he knew the name but he never did any time with the narcotics groups, his speciality was always serial killers. “What is it?”    
  
Jim positively growled out his answer. “The government had designed what they ‘deemed’ a cure. Only it failed and worked merely as a suppression drug. The bill protecting us passed the next year and the drug was forgotten. I thought we’d hunted down all supplies of it.”   
  
Blair took a deep breath but confirmed what Tony already suspected. “I don’t think this is going to come as a surprise. You have a sanctioned hunt for one Anthony DiNozzo Senior. You will have the full support of the agency in order to achieve your aim. We want you to find out what he knows, and then his ultimate fate can be decided by the one he wronged so greatly.”

Tony nodded his head. “Thank you, Alphas. We will not let you down.”

Jim nodded. “We’re heading back to NCIS with Admiral Chegwidden who has requested our help in figuring out what impact Ms Scuitio’s actions may have had on cases she’s worked on.”   
  
Tony growled and the betrayal did cut to his core. He wasn’t sure how he was going to be able to reconcile it. “Selfish bitch. Please tell me she’s not going to see the light of the day again.”   


Jim shook his head. “No, from the conversation I had with the Admiral he has persuaded his top two prosecutors to build a case that will have her inside for as long as possible. We’ve helped too, the council has ratified the sanction declaring her a Level 1 intolerable.”   
  
Wow. They were three categories of intolerable. It was designed as a punishment to those who wronged Sentinels or Guides. A level 3 meant you had to declare the crime you were punished for a specific time period. A Level 2 meant that they could work for people but no sentinel and guide would be required to interact with the person. If it was a Level 1 it meant that no company who had sentinels or guides could employ them, otherwise the person/company faced charges. 

Tony smirked because damn, that was perfect. Abby was always a social person and she was going to find her avenues for conversations cut off. There was a poetic justice there that he could admire. “I like that. I like that a lot.”

Jim smiled, showing his teeth. “Happy hunting.”   
  
“Oh, it will be glorious. I know just the place to start.” Tony assured them. His Dad wasn’t going to see him coming. He just needed to bait a trap and he knew just the right medium,  _ Money _ .

~*~   


Dave pulled his Sentinel to the couch as soon as Blair and Jim left. He couldn’t tell if he was angry, betrayed, or what as his emotions were cycling through all of them at breakneck speed. He settled Tony into his side. “Speak.”   
  
“He betrayed me and made others do it but for what?” He whispered brokenly. He’d thought of Abby like a little sister. He’d loved the way every Monday she’d bring him his lunch. He had no idea it was so she could poison him. It made him doubt his ability to judge people’s characters. She’d restricted him and for no sensible reason - just selfish gain. 

Dave hugged him and engulfed him in warmth and loving feelings. “I don’t know why. We need a plan and we need to find him to ask the bastard a few questions.”   
  
“And if I kill him?” Tony asked darkly, letting his anger talk for him but it was a possibility. If he had a sanctioned hunt, he could kill and the law would not be able to do a damn thing.

Dave said it softly. “Then it’s your right and you’ll let your instincts guide you to the right path.”   
  
“I’m a lawman. It was one of the things that has always been true of me. I shouldn’t be thinking like this.” He sounded frustrated like he couldn’t quite reconcile his new thoughts.    
  
Dave snorted because that wasn’t quite true. “You’ve always been a sentinel. You’ve fought for justice and threatened those that chose to harm innocents. The only thing you will find now is when you’ve done a righteous kill you won’t feel guilty. It’s not in us to hate ourselves for protecting others.”

Tony managed a weak smile. “I know one thing. I can’t go back to NCIS, the feeling of betrayal is too deep. I can’t forget it in a hurry.”   
  
“Then we’ll work for the FBI if that’s what you want. We can discuss this more once we find your father. I have a bone or two to pick with him.” Dave said, and it was clear from his tone that it wasn't going to be a polite conversation. 

Tony hoped his plan would work. It all depended on whether he’d started picking his personal assistants for the more than just their looks. He doubted it because a man like Senior was too vain and stupid to change his ways. 

“Hey, Marissa. It’s Tony.”   
  
Dave frowned. Tony’s tone was warm and happy and bubbly which was completely at odds with his emotional tone. He looked at the notepad reminding him  _ undercover agent.  _

He nodded. “Yeah, I know. Look, is Dad around? It’s just Uncle Clive was telling me one of my other uncles has passed away, and there’s some issue that needs to be sorted out. My lawyer needs the information about some conditions with the trust funds and Dad was left that information by my mother.”

In reality, his father was aware of only one the trust funds and had long since drained it. Tony was aware of this and knew any suspicions his father had about him contacting would be nullified by the lure of money.    
  
Dave made sure he was silently laughing but damn that was one way to draw the bastard out of the woodwork. He just promised him the lure of money so even if the man thought it might be a trap his natural greed would ensnare him. 

“He’s at the Long Island place?” Tony smirked at his Guide. “No, don’t disturb him, Marissa. I’ll surprise him.”   
  
Dave waited until the phone was put down. “You’re going to surprise him?”    
  
Tony looked innocent. “Blair called me a Surprising Sentinel.”   
  
“Yeah, I don’t think that was what he had in mind.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Oh, well. So let’s go get the bastard.”

~*~

Tony had taken the time to get some stuff from his place. He was pretty sure once the information broke about Abby that he was going to be inundated with visitors and that was not at all appealing. 

They’d taken a Sentinel council plane as Tony didn’t feel like having to suffer through all the sensations of a commercial plane. The bond helped filter out background noise as he considered it but a closed environment such as a plane wasn’t something he wanted to risk. 

Dave smirked. “The BAU have their own Cessna so you don’t have to worry about noise.”   
  
“Oh?”   
  
Dave nodded. “Aaron explained the needs of his team and the good they do means they got one for Morgan and Reid, the other Sentinel and Guide couple.”   
  
Tony thought it was a good idea, and he was glad that he and Dave would not be the only couple on the team. “Will they be okay with me?” Tony wasn’t asking through a lack of confidence but rather a potential pride forming against couples who prefer to be solitary working on their own.     
  
Dave rolled his eyes. “You have a similar background to Derek, and Reid will want to discuss dissertations.”    
  
Tony said nothing but was pleased as trying to fit into an established team was never going to be fun. “Well, the degree will come in handy. I was using it at NCIS to try and navigate the team.”   
  
Dave shook his head because not many people ended up with a degree in profiling to handle inter-office politics. “You know you could have figured that without a doctorate.”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Meh, I was bored and trawling bars had gotten old.”   
  
Dave snorted in disbelief because his sentinel was never going to be boring. He was going to enjoy learning more about him as the years went on. The bond had given them an understanding of each other but the nuances of learning each other’s character was going to be theirs to discover. 

“What do you intend to do?” Dave asked Tony. 

Tony could have evaded but he was determined to make an effort not to do that with his guide. “At the moment, all my mind wants to do is rip him limb from limb for his actions.”   
  
Dave could understand the sentiment. He was also well aware that there had been documented cases of alpha sentinels doing just that. “It wouldn’t be unjustified but may I add you’ll get no answers from doing just that.”   
  
Tony huffed. “I know. My mind is telling me that I need more answers. Plus, as satisfying as it might be to kill him... I kind of like the idea of destroying him publicly. It would be the worst fate for a man like him. It will take longer too.”   
  
“How Sicilian of you.” He remarked with humour.    


Tony snorted. “There was a reason I did so well in the Mob. It’s a good job I have morals or I could have turned out very different.”   
  
“The fact you have that type of introspection suggests that you wouldn’t have gone bad. No matter what you might fear.” Dave pointed out. He was glad that they had a couch that they could stretch out on together. This was going to be fraught and the skin to skin contact, he hoped, would be enough to anchor and help centre his sentinel.   
  
Tony managed a weak grin. “You know. It was the longing for a family at the time. As twisted as the Malculso’s were, they were a family and treated me like a son.”

Dave understood and could hear the past tense in the words. “You have a family now with me, Blair and Jim and all the other sentinels and guides.”

Tony closed his eyes for a few moments, whispering contentedly. “I know.”

~*~

They’d moved quicker than expected. His father had obviously not figured Tony kept in contact with his PA. It was the smart thing to do, keep your friends close and all that. He was now standing in front of his childhood home and trying to shake the memories. There was nothing warm or positive about this place for him. This is where he’d lost his mom, where he’d lost contact with Mowgli, who was now butting his leg. 

Dave linked their hands together. “He has no power over you now. Show him who is the real man.”

Tony smiled softly, grateful beyond words for his presence. Helpfully, with Dave being a guide, he didn’t need words because Dave could feel it. He walked up the imposing steps and rang the doorbell. He could only hear one heartbeat so it was only his father present.   


Senior opened the door and Tony didn’t think. He reacted. He socked the bastard in mouth with a fist to the face. Tony had the satisfaction of watching him go reeling back with shock. He stalked forward knowing that this man held no fear for him now. 

He didn’t have to menace the man anymore as Mowgli and Gino took over caging him in against the wall. 

He was not in a good position and even still the man tried to wheedle his way out. “ ‘ll ‘ave you ‘rested.”   
  
Tony snorted because wow, the man was stupid. “We’re Federal Agents. Who exactly is going to believe you?” Tony tutted. “God, Dad. You used to have a go at me when I couldn’t duck your fists.”   
  
Senior sneered and then grimaced from the pain of the rapidly forming bruise. His lip had split from the punch too but he was starting to recover. There was no way a man like Senior would ever admit to a fault. “It toughened you up, didn’t it.”

Dave growled and Tony had to keep a hand on his guide. “Don’t sully yourself by touching him again. He doesn’t deserve it.”   


“You’re so pathetic. You have a male sentinel?” Senior hissed. And Tony had to laugh and laugh. His laughter had his guide looking at him strangely. He understood his issue. Jesus Christ, his father had misjudged the situation so badly. 

Tony knelt forward stroking their spirit animals to emphasise just who had the power within this moment. “Oh  _ Daddy _ , you’re a bigoted fool. Stupid too. You’ve got it so wrong. You see Dave is a profiler, FBI agent and my guide. I’m the  _ Sentinel _ .”

The man looked up sharply. “No, your mother’s family were all guides when online.”

Tony was damn right gleeful. “Well, I have guide aspects but I’ve been rated a level ten sentinel.” And he pulled the man to his feet. “We need to have a discussion. Oh, and you should be warned if you annoy me I can kill you and no one will say a damn thing.”   


Senior looked desperately at Rossi, who disabused him of any support. “Don’t look at me, you bastard. I can leave you a drooling mess if you touch me and be warned, I seriously would love to make you feel every ‘lovetap’ you ever gave your son.”

Tony grinned gleefully. “So you have some explaining to do.”


	8. Who's to Blame?

**Who’s to Blame?**

 

“So you have some explaining to do.” Tony finished. He looked his father directly in the eye, knowing now was the time to hold him to account. He had a narrow window to take advantage of the situation and get answers if he could ignore his strong sentinel instincts. 

The man sneered as he felt his hands pulled back into cuffs by his son. Tony threw him onto a sofa and then sat on the opposite one with Dave, not wanting to be any closer to Senior. Tony was thinking it might just help him keep his hands off the bastard. He started to prod the man  using words just effectively as Senior had ever used his fists . “So,  _ Daddy _ , let’s  have a little  chat.  First, let me introduce you to  my very awesome guide, Agent Dave Rossi.”   
  
“You should be a guide,” Senior said flatly. He’d checked with an expert the day Junior had talked about seeing an animal he himself couldn’t. His kid had always been able to sense moods before his mother’s death.  It made sense he’d be a guide with how sensitive he was as a child, always clinging around his mother. 

Tony shrugged because really, doing anything this man expected was very low on his priorities. “Meh, what can you do? I like to screw with expectations. You know this.”   


Dave smirked at his Sentinel’s attitude. Glad that no matter his personal feelings, he was not going to let an inkling of that show in front of his father. He chose to bring Senior’s focus back to him. “So Zenathalin, huh? How did you get such a large supply?”   
  
Senior sneered like the answer was obvious. “Gift of the gab. I’ve always had charm enough to close a deal.”   
  
Tony shook his head at the evasion, although he was not surprised by it. “You see, at the moment ... your fate is in my hands. I want answers and no evasions or I might give you to Ellison so we can hunt you for blood sport. I can’t lie ... the idea has a lot of appeal right now.”   
  
“That sounds like fun. I can join in, right?” Rossi asked with a wolfish grin that Tony had only seen on his spirit animal before. He now knew where Gino got it from. It made him so hot. He would be doing something about that once they got out of here. 

“Course you can, guide. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah. You were going to spill your guts about the Zenathalin supply. I mean it’s not your smartest play, Daddy.” Tony said conversationally. 

“Why is that?” Senior asked with a sneer, looking to exploit any angle possible.  There was no way he'd give them the names. His suppliers would string him up by his toes, or, see him ruined in jail.   
  
Tony smiled and it was all teeth and danger. “Well, you see. We will hunt down the suppliers with ruthless efficiency. You’d think you’d be smart enough to give us a name so that we can go after them and not you. Unless you want to face the full force of the council for having a known supply and using it to suppress my abilities.”   
  
“You can’t be a guide and a sentinel.” Senior repeated, his anger growing because he couldn’t do business with a freak of a son. He’d been so sure that he’d stopped his son from being a guide. He was not going to watch a DiNozzo be reduced to a willing slave for a sentinel. It would be an embarrassment to the family name.    
  
Rossi smirked, knowing what angle to play now he’d watched the man interact with his son. He was still not sure how Senior and his Tony were related. “Actually, we have you to thank, I suspect. Zenathalin is so dangerous that the side-effects have never been explored. I suspect your abuse of my sentinel as a child helped the skills grow latently.”

Tony cocked his head to the side like he was considering something great. “So I could make him feel everything I felt as a child at his hands?”    
  
Rossi shrugged as it was possible for a guide but Tony was still unique. “Not sure. I can coach you through it and if you fail I can do it in your stead.”

“I like that plan.” Tony said with a vicious smile. 

Dave smirked as his wolf guide sprang back into existence. “What do you know of wolf guides?”    
  
“They are not common, you are apparently the more aggressive of your kind.”   


Dave shook his head. “We’re not aggressive. What we do is compel the truth.”

Tony saw a flash of fear. His father had never spoken a true word in his life. Tony put a hand on Dave’s shoulder as he didn’t want Dave to do this if it would cost him. Dave just sent reassurance through their bond because Tony was not the only protective one in the relationship. Dave knew how important getting the answers would be for Tony and so he compelled him. He was allowed by law, and due to the sanctions in place on Senior to be able to do it. 

It worked almost immediately. 

“I did it for you!” Senior shouted, full of desperation as the situation finally caught up to him   
  
Tony snorted in disbelief because he knew in his father’s twisted mind he might believe that to be the case. “The sad thing is that he believes that.”   
  
Rossi shook his head because he could feel it as well. “He does.”   
  
Tony sighed. “Your stupidity knows no bounds. Your ideas of Sentinels and Guides is so antiquated it's embarrassing. Dave is not my sex slave, or whatever Mills and Boons crappy romance novel idea you have. We’re partners, you jackass. Now, quit trying to distract me. Zenathalin.”

If Senior was in trouble, he was going to throw as many people under the bus as possible. He was hoping with detailed testimony he could somehow lessen his own punishment. If he was declared intolerable it would not be the worst thing in the world. He could let someone else be his spokesperson.

“I looked to the hate groups. They were speaking my language. I offered them a chance to experiment and all they had to do was provide the drug.”   
  
Tony took a deep breath because he knew his father was a bastard and he’d made peace with that fact a long time ago. However, this was a level of cold that surprised even him. “You know the fatality rate was 28% when using it.”   
  
Senior shrugged. “You’re a DiNozzo, you were strong enough to take it.”   
  
Mowgli roared and swiped at Senior’s suit, slashing it and even drawing blood. Tony could tell from Dave’s reaction that he wasn’t supposed to be able to do that. It did have one bonus though, his Dad was clearly freaked and started to talk.

“Wow, even my spirit guide thinks you’re a bastard.” He cocked his head to contemplate an issue. “Can a spirit guide eat a human?”    
  
Dave remarked placidly. “I can’t wait to find out if it is a myth.”   
  
Tony chuckled at the shocked look on his father’s face. The man was truly an idiot, he must have recessive genes. “I adore you.”   
  
“ Guides are supposed to be calm and measured.” Senior said aghast. It was like his whole world had been turned upside down. 

Tony looked offended. “Hey, my guide has been a criminal profiler and interviewed the worst scum. He’s never snapped once and lashed out at a scumbag.”  
  
“There is always a first time though and even Bundy didn’t annoy me as much as this scumbag is right now.”  
  
Tony looked so fond of him that it took his breath away. “You’re so cute when you’re over-protective.”

Senior sneered at the blatant display. “You sicken me.”   
  
“ It’s adorable that you think your opinion even matters to me, you contemptible bastard. I just want to know who helped you poison me for all these years. It’s like you cut off a limb and I’ve only just noticed.” Tony was all sentinel in that moment. He knew the answer to a riddle and he started to snicker, knowing this would probably shock his father into revealing himself. 

“I figured it out.” Tony said.    
  
“What?” Dave was the one to ask, a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to know how his sentinel was feeling. 

“Why I have the guide aspects. It was him.” Tony’s smirk grew as the fury on his father’s face grew. He could admit he relished finishing his explanation. “ I adapted. He was a miserable, abusive bastard so I protected myself. I needed to be able to read someone, to know how they feel. He couldn’t suppress all of me as I kept that instinct.”   


“It would make sense.” Dave agreed. In fact, it made more than sense. You couldn’t help but admire the irony if that was the case. 

Senior shook his head in denial. “You’re lyin.”   
  
“I don’t give a damn what you think. Names!” Tony growled. 

Senior stuttered. “Paul Cox and Charlie Landers.”

Dave wanted to groan because this was a clusterfuck in the making. “The Senator and the General. How long? From the beginning?”    
  
Senior nodded. “You can’t do anything - they’re too powerful. It’s why I used them.”   
  
Tony tilted his head to the side. He’d never seen this side to his father. As a kid, he’d built him up in his head as a bastard but never a coward. He should have realised what he was in hindsight. “Power is not revealed by striking hard or often, but by striking true.”

Dave nodded. “Honore De Balzac understood the world.”   


“That doesn’t mean anything.”   
  
Tony smiled but it shared all the danger of his spirit animal, who was currently swooshing around his legs for effect. “Oh, Daddy. I am going to tear them down and any other stupid bastard who has dared to align with them ... and I am going to enjoy doing it.”   
  
“Myself, Blair and Jim will help.” Dave promised him. 

Senior tutted. “Are they your stupid sentinel and guide friends?”    
  
Tony snorted. “I wouldn’t call the Alpha Sentinel Prime Guide and Sentinel of the US stupid. Besides ... you shouldn’t throw stones in glass houses.” He turned to face Dave. ”Do you think I’m adopted?”

“It’s possible.”

Tony was wistful. “So I say we drop this piece of trash off at the centre and go hunting the  _ real _ ringleaders.”   
  
“Are you sure? You were granted the right to seek justice.”

Tony looked one last time at Senior and tried to dredge up the anger. “You know what? ... He isn’t worth getting blood on my Zegna. In jail, well, he’s going to find all his creature comforts lacking and his charm won’t help him much. This is a more fitting and long-lasting consequence. It appeals to me on a visceral level.” He confessed and his reasoning was sound.      
  
“Then it will be done.” Dave promised him. 


	9. Demons perceived and real

Tony was sitting in the plane cuddled with Dave. He’d freely admit that right now, after his emotional tumult, he wanted to ground himself in as many senses as he could. He could tell Dave got it as he could feel the contentment leak through their bond. He found stroking his guide’s pulse point on his wrist strangely calming.

“Do I have to watch this disgusting display?” Senior sneered.

Tony growled, or was it his spirit animal as they did it at the same time. “Don’t watch, or, I could knock you unconscious.” He was rethinking not gagging him - the only trouble was, the gagged couldn’t talk.    
  
Dave snorted and clued him into his alternate plan. “Or I can knock you unconscious with my gifts until we drop your sorry carcass off at the centre.”

Senior paled at the reminder of just what was facing him. “I gave you the names.”   
  
Tony snorted because he wasn’t even close to getting the answers he wanted. He wasn’t shy in explaining this to his father. “No, you didn’t. Dave compelled the answers. Plus, I want  **all** the names to ensure every bastard you convinced to poison me faces the same justice that you and Abby will.”

“What justice?” Senior asked, not understanding what his son was hinting at.   
  
Tony had to wonder if he’d knocked some sense out of him. Sadly, he was sure it was just a bruised monumental ego at work. “Child abuse and interfering with a pair-bond are the top two.”   
  
“It can’t be pair-bond interference.”   
  
Tony smiled angelically. “Exactly. It should have been but we were denied that option due to your callous actions. You know, the ones that could have led to my death.”   
He sounded flippant but Dave could tell how hurt he was by the actions of the man.

“Pair-Bond interference can lead to a life sentence.”   
  
Tony nodded because, being a Federal Agent, he knew the law. He’d also taken a crash course on the flight to find his father to refresh his memory of the laws regarding Sentinels and Guides specifically.  “It’s for your safety as well.”   
  
“How do you figure that, son?” Senior couldn’t see how a prison sentence could be for his safety.    
  
Tony glared at his father but he was deadly calm as he said it. “It is taking everything in me to remain civilised and not rip you limb from limb. You’ll stay in prison where you’re put, or I let Mowgli eat you.”   
  
Almost as if ready to jump to the command Mowgli appeared, prowling on the edge of the seating area. It was like he was begging for permission to just that, and showing they were a bonded pair - Gino, David’s wolf, was there too. 

“You already know who it was in Baltimore.” Senior said calmly.    
  
Tony pinched his nose. “Danny Price was a crooked bastard so he would have accepted money. It wasn’t like he understood loyalty or, you know, not screwing over your partner.”

Senior had only this to leverage. “Your first police captain had a son he wanted to get into the academy. The General sponsored him, it was simply a case of the right word at the right time.”   
  
Tony was still in Dave’s arms but was tense. “You haven’t accounted for RIMA, my college years, not to mention the year undercover in the mob.”   
  
Senior pursed his lips. “The Don knew and happily kept you suppressed, he knew if you came online you’d never want to do anything illegal. My own activities actually lent you credit within that outfit - he was assuming you were using a false name to distance yourself from me.”   
  
It wasn’t strictly that true. Sentinels could do bad things but it wasn’t easy for them. Tony didn’t know how to handle the idea that Senior had been of any use to him at all. He would get all his answers. He knew that much. He could be patient but one question was bothering him more than any other - why? 

Tony sat up... He ignored his sperm donor for the moment as a thought had struck him.  “Why? The killer - why did he start? ... Why the first victim? She was a trigger in a way that made him snap... ”

David groaned. “They work at the same company?”   
  
Tony shrugged. “Best guess. It would be an avenue to explore that’s for certain. It would be interesting to see if she has beat anyone to a job promotion recently. It might not directly be your perp but it was a trigger. She represents someone in his life.”   
  
David didn’t wait to phone Hotchner, knowing that every second wasted meant there was a new potential body.

Tony had his breakthrough on the case but his real-life was still bugging him. “Why do it?”    
  
“Your Paddington Trust funds would automatically fall to you with you coming online. You were so young I would have never had a shot at getting access to the funds.”

Tony chuckled darkly. It was the root of all of Senior’s motivations and the root of all his problems at the same time -  **Money** . “I should have known.”

“You know how it is, Junior.”   
  
Tony snorted but it was full of disdain, so much so Mowgli was ready to attack on his behalf. “Yeah, money is the only currency that matters, emotions are only good if they are useful.” He said it by rote so it was clear this was a mantra. “You’re so full of shit.”

Dave closed off his call. “Hotchner says thanks. Why is he still talking?”

Tony felt a lightening inside his chest as Dave settled next to him. At first, he thought it was their bond but he realised it something so much more fundamental. It was him letting go of his past, What his father had done or not done to him - didn’t matter. It was those experiences that had led him to Dave and he wouldn’t change this for anything.

“I don’t care anymore. Let Jim and Blair root out his co-conspirators. We have more important prey. He doesn’t matter and they will throw the book at him.”

It was guaranteed as Blair and Jim were fiercely protective of all guides and sentinels especially those who’d been abused by others. “Oh, that’s as sure as death and taxes.”   
  
“Senior wouldn’t know about taxes and has done his level best to run from death.”   
  
Rossi stared the man down who seemed smaller in the face of his son’s comments. “He should accept the consequences of his actions or his time will be up.”   
  
“I think Mowgli and Gino have claimed first dibs.”

Dave hummed as if he was only accepting it to placate his sentinel. There was a tacit understanding that when it came to a plan of attack against the senator and the general they were going to wait and be smart. This was meant to be a simple hunt so of course they’d discovered a plot that could harm all guides and sentinels potentially. 

It could have disastrous results if it became known that a government faction was actively looking to suppress a group of its populace. 

~*~   
  
The plane had touched down and Senior was obviously eager to be off the plane. He’d spent a big part of it being stared at by two overly large animals that looked way too corporeal to be spirit guides. 

Tony greeted Jim. “My hunt was successful, Alpha Ellison, but I am turning Senior over to the council. We have far bigger prey.”

“You continue to surprise me, DiNozzo, when it comes to justice.”

Tony felt Dave clutch his hand in support. “Well, I want all his little cronies who helped poison me dealt with but I will accept your judgement. I know you’ll seek full justice on my behalf. We as a group have a bigger issue than my bigoted father. You can expect a report from Rossi and I within the day. We want to collate all the facts we can. You’ll understand when Senior’s statement is the only evidence - I want it verified.”   
  
Blair shivered. “The man reeks deception in his very bones.”

“I am a businessman.”

All four of the then laughed at him. Tony was the one to say it. “You keep believing that, you son of a bitch. I have bigger and real bastards to hunt down. Your greed and avarice was your undoing.”  

“You will always think of me, Junior.”   
  
Tony snorted. “No, Senior. I won’t. You see I have a real family around me now so I understand the difference.”   
  
Dave kissed his hand. “It’s true,  _ Caro _ .”

Blair smirked at Jim, “Now why aren’t you that sweet to me.”   
  
“You get the other half you deserve.” Jim reminded him dryly. 

~*~   
  
They were in the car, heading towards Tony’s apartment. They knew they could talk freely enroute and Tony would have heard the monitoring equipment of a bug. Tony was the one to ask. “So do we go to war, or wage a silent one of Intel?”    
  
Dave was thinking through the permutations. He’d hated the fact when he thought Tony’s father had just suppressed his child - to learn it was a much greater issue than that was far more worrying.  

“Who won’t mind helping us tackle a Senator and a General?”   
  
Tony snorted. “That’s easy ... Gibbs. He’ll take joy in the fact he has permission to be a bastard. He says that is what the second B stands for.”

Dave snorted. “I remember when we met at the hospital he didn’t like the fact I wouldn’t talk about you to him.”   
  
Tony looked sheepish. “He is protective under his monosyllabic responses.”

“A better man than Senior.”   
  
Tony smiled. “I like to think so.”   
  
“Hope he knows what he’s letting himself in for.” Dave said lightly.

Tony smirked. “He will.  He’ll just want to pack his sniper rifle for any trouble.”   
  
“I like it ... be prepared.”

“Well, he is a Marine, just like you.” Tony reminded him. 

“Then I’m sure I’ll like the way he parties.” Dave remarked. They had an investigation to plan and a corrupt group to take down, it might not be the way most couples bond but it would work out just fine for them.  

_ Justice would be sought.  _


End file.
